A digital watermark is a message which is embedded into digital content that can be detected. For example, a watermark may be embedded in an image or text message, such as an advertising logo. The watermarked image is then added to a Webpage by modifying the underlying HTML or cascade style sheet. The Webpage comprising the watermarked image is then uploaded to a Web server where it is stored and later rendered to subscribers upon request.
While Webpage comprising watermarked image can be provided to subscribers of an Internet service, the current state of the art does not distinguish between subscribers who are supposed to receive watermarked image and those who are not. In addition, the current state of the art does not dynamically generate the watermarked image upon request of the Webpage by subscribers. Instead, most watermark images are pre-generated by the Web server. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for providing watermark to subscribers of an Internet service dynamically and only to subscribers who are supposed to receive the watermark.